


Craving You Carnally

by AKF_orever, bestGuesses, leangreencastielmachine



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angelic Grace Kink (Supernatural), Bossy Castiel (Supernatural), Bottom Dean Winchester, Castiel Loves Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester First Time, Consent, Dean Winchester Loves Castiel, Dom/sub Undertones, Glowing Eyes, Healing Sex, Love Confessions, Lube, M/M, Magical Healing Cock, Romantic Soulmates, Sassy Castiel (Supernatural), Soulmates, Top Castiel (Supernatural), Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester, Virgin Castiel (Supernatural), season 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 17:22:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19233697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AKF_orever/pseuds/AKF_orever, https://archiveofourown.org/users/bestGuesses/pseuds/bestGuesses, https://archiveofourown.org/users/leangreencastielmachine/pseuds/leangreencastielmachine
Summary: Dean finds himself unbearably cold. The solution is slightly questionable, but what the hell?





	Craving You Carnally

Dean was so _cold_. Not the kind of cold where you can simply put on a flannel or a leather jacket. Nope, he’d been there, done that and nothing. The bone-deep cold didn’t go away when he cranked the heat in the hotel room and stood inches away from the furnace. Nope, that didn’t help either (especially since Sam kept bitching at him about how it was mid-April and Dean was making him sweat through this tee shirt).

Dean even considered that he might be getting sick. He’d never felt so exposed in his life. There had to be something physically wrong with him. He couldn’t go to a doctor because they always make you fill out a shit ton of paperwork and he didn’t have health insurance. He wasn’t going to make the mistake of using WebMD again. Years back, it had told him that he has laryngeal cancer when he lost his voice. He tried to wait it out but it had been months. It started as an itch he couldn’t scratch but then, it was getting to be downright unbearable.

The only thing he had figured out was that the freezing discomfort all started when he got back from hell. In a way, it made sense. How is a guy supposed to feel a-okay when he’s fresh out of hell? Plus, it was generally a lot colder among the living than it was in hell. Maybe his body was missing the heat? No, that didn’t make sense. His body wasn’t even in hell. His soul was. Did he… did he have soul sickness? Was that a thing? All those questions were making his head hurt, but he knew who he should turn to for answers.

He waited until Sam left the motel to interrogate the witnesses of the case they were on. There were five of them in total so he wouldn’t be back for a while. Dean sat at the edge of the bed and looked up at the ceiling as if the angel would appear there.

“I pray to the angel, Castiel, to get his feathery ass down here. It’s Dean Win-”

“I really don’t appreciate that language,” Cas said bluntly as he magically appeared in front of Dean.

“Heya, Cas,” Dean smirked.

“Hello, Dean. What’s your reasoning for calling me?”

“I-- uh-- I had some questions about you uh-- pulling me from hell,” Dean said as he looked down at the floor near Castiel’s shoes.

“I already told you. It was prophecy for me to rescue the righteous man from hell, the righteous man being you. I believe you remember the rest.”

“Yeah, I remember the story Cas. It’s just that I don’t think it was done right.”

Cas stepped back and looked as if he’d been affronted. “Excuse me?”

“It’s not that I’m not appreciative because I am. It’s just that I-- I think I’m sick.”

Cas took a couple of steps up to Dean and pressed two fingers to the center of his forehead. After a few seconds, he removed them and said, “My assessment came up clean. You seem to be perfectly healthy.”

“They why am I so cold?!” Dean shouted.

“Cold?” Cas looked as if that was the last thing he expected to be the problem. He was the picture of confusion, complete with a head tilt.

“Yeah, like no amount of heat is making it go away, It hurts and it feels like my body is trying to leech any and all heat it can get its claws into.”

“Well, my assessment can only detect what you might refer to as ‘human malfunctions’. If you’ll give me a moment, I can make some inquiries in Heaven.”

Just like that, Cas disappeared in thin air. That was a hell of a way to leave the room. What the hell did all of that mean anyway? His coldness might not be human. Then what was it? Demonic? That had to be it. He contracted some kind of demonic virus that wasn’t stripped from his soul when Cas rebuilt him. Well, that was just great! That was just good ol’ Winchester luck.

In a flash, Cas was back in the room, but that time, he was back against the wall in front of Dean. His face was flushed and he looked terrified. Terrified of what, Dean didn’t know.

“I’m so, so-- sorry, Dean. I didn’t-- I didn’t know this could happen. They didn’t tell me. I don’t know how it’s possible. I--”

“Whoa, whoa, whoa, Cas! You’re freaking me out. Take deep breaths, Sit down. Relax for a minute and tell me what you know.”

Cas did as he was told. He sank into a desk chair that was close to where he was standing and stared blankly at anything in the room that wasn’t Dean.

“You ready to talk now?” Dean asked cautiously.

“I believe so but you’re not going to like what I have to say.”

“I need answers, Cas. So out with it.”

“I rebuilt your body and your soul all by myself. Rebuilding your body wasn’t easy but it was manageable. Your soul, however, required a lot of repair that was only possible if I used my grace as a way of gluing it back together. If I had taken the grace out when you resurfaced than your soul would be in shambles and you would cease to be the man that destiny wrote you to be.”

Dean raised a questioning eyebrow. “Ok, I didn’t know that I still had grace glue left on my soul, That’s a little er-- strange. What does that have to do with why I’m so cold?”

“Angels weren’t created for reproduction. God makes angels so we have no use for romantic love. However, in rare cases, two angels have polar grace. Kind of like a yin yang situation. You can’t have one without the other, It’s two halves of the perfect whole. It’s almost impossible to resist the merging.”

“The merging?” Dean questioned. He was still confused as to how this had something to do with him but he had a strange feeling in his stomach.

“The merging takes place between soulmates. Yes, the concept extends beyond humans but not every being has one. The grace is merged and the two angels are spiritually bonded in a way unlike any other connection ever created.”

“Can we get to the part where this has something to do with me?”

“I’m not there yet. I need you to understand this fully so you need to know all of the necessary information.”

“Okay, get on with it then,” Dean said, exasperated.

“If a mated angel dies, their soulmate can no longer receive the other half of its grace. The grace doesn’t regenerate in the expired angel and the remaining angel burns through the grace that originally belonged to their other half. This can cause a lot of problems in functioning. Essentially, the angel is forced to operate at only partial capacity for the rest of their existence. Their original grace is constantly in search of resupply that never comes. It presents itself like an illness would present itself in a human.”

“But I can’t have that because I’m not an angel,” Dean said as he gripped the bedspread so hard that his fingers start to ache.

“That’s what I thought-- but--”

“But what?!”

“Angels have only had to repair human souls with their grace a handful of times in the history of creation. There’s really not much information to draw from but given my calculations and the information I acquired from brothers and sisters in heaven, your symptoms seem to be consistent with the reports of those afflicted with the sickness.”

“So, you’re trying to tell me that you’re my _mate_ and that I’m sick because I don’t have enough grace? Why can’t you just pump some grace into me and be done with it?” Dean asked, trying to avoid the entire  _holy shit Cas is my_ **_mate_ ** situation.

“It’s not quite as simple as that. I could possess you and give you a tiny bit of the grace you’d need to be better, but I don’t believe that would be the most effective way to do that. There are a few other ways, but the easiest one is…” He slowly got quieter as he spoke. He ducked his head, refusing to make eye contact.

“Cas, please. I’m freezing my ass off here. I’ll try anything,” he pleaded. He had no idea what he was pleading for, but the more he thought about it, the more possibilities raced through his head. What could it be?

“It would require my grace to directly touch your soul,” he managed to say, “Which is the most easily achieved while-”

“While what, Cas?”

“While in the act of sexual intercourse,” he blurted out. Dean went silent for a long while, as did Cas.

“So- lemme get this straight. While you fixed my soul- you made some sort of soulmate bond that made me cold as shit. The only way for me to not freeze my dick off is to have sex with you?” Dean asked incredulously.

“Yes, essentially.”

Dean paused as he let the information sink in. After a while, he let out a sigh before taking his coat and flannel off. He slipped his shirt over his head as Cas squinted at him in confusion.

“What are you doing?” He asked as Dean threw his shirts to the side and began working on his belt buckle.

“You said we had to have sex, right? So just… I dunno, stick your dick in me or something,” he said bluntly. Cas tilted his head in confusion.

“Dean- I’ve never performed intercourse before. I could be mistaken, but with another male, don’t you have to take extra precautionary measures?”

“Fuck-” Dean muttered as he put his shirt back on, “Sorry for stripping, then. I’ll pick the shit up and then you can fix me or whatever,” he said as he grabbed his car keys and got into the Impala. As he drove, he had time to actually think. Cas was a virgin. He really didn’t want to take his first time for his own personal gain, but he was just so  _cold_ and it was unbearable. He was desperate for any warmth, and if that meant fucking an angel? So be it.

It didn’t take long for him to arrive at the small corner store where he walked in and made a beeline for the lube and condoms. He picked up the first things he saw that would actually work before rushing to the register, keeping his head ducked as he paid and headed back out. The drive back was silent, void entirely of any noise. Even the radio was muted as Dean thought. He’d never had sex with a guy. He’d thought about it, and he might have given and received a few handjobs, but this was actual _sex_ . With an _angel._

He had never been so sure that he was going to hell or… going _back_  to hell.

He pulled back into the motel in relative silence, stepping out with the bag. He entered the room, seeing Cas sitting on the bed. He put the bag down before pausing. Suddenly, it was just he and Cas, alone. In a motel room. About to have sex. His mind immediately drifted off as he found himself staring at Cas.

“So, how should we start this?” Cas finally asked.

“I- uh-” Dean began, deciding to start with something familiar, “Kissing?”

“Okay,” Cas nodded simply as if it were some everyday decision. Dean slowly approached, stepping into Cas’ personal bubble. He leaned down and tilted his head, closing his eyes _just_ as Cas leaned the same way, causing their noses to crash together. Dean recoiled quickly.

“Cas- you don’t lean the same way I do. Go left- no, I’ll go-,” he began, trying to tilt his head comfortably. Cas furrowed his brow as he tried to figure out which way to lean.

“Fuck it,” he huffed before grabbing Cas’ face with both of his hands and crashing their lips together. Their teeth clicked against each other clumsily, and Dean could easily tell Cas was very much inexperienced. He started out simple. Basic, everyday kissing. He tasted like mint with a hint of some inexplicable taste that could only be described as _Cas_ , and maybe he was actually kind of into it.

Dean gently opened his mouth and poked his tongue at where Cas’ lips met. He hesitantly opened his mouth in response as Dean immediately began to explore his mouth. It was euphoric, to say the least. Dean melted into it as he pushed Cas back onto the bed, crawling so he was hovering over him. He managed to pull away just enough to pant against Cas’ lips. It took him a moment to open his eyes and the first thing he saw when he did was _blue_ . Were Cas’ eyes always that blue? Or was he just horny? And then Dean realized that he was _definitely_  more into it than he thought he’d be. Cas, laid out under him, lips swollen and hair ruffled? Oh, he was _totally_  going to ride him.

Dean then realized that his thoughts were definitely going into gay territory, and he had to make the mental reminder that he was _straight_ . Completely, entirely, and irrevocably straight. Another glance at Cas told him otherwise as he mentally got rid of those thoughts, pushing Cas’ coat off of his shoulders. He was wearing _far_  too many layers and Dean was too turned on to actually take his time. He fumbled with Cas’ coat for a while until he slipped it off, following with his suit coat.

“Do you need help…?” Cas eventually asked as Dean fumbled with his tie. When he didn’t get a response, he began to unbutton his shirt. Soon, his chest was bare and he had that ador- _dumb_  confused look on his face. Dean’s thoughts were too lust-driven to actually be of any real use, and so it wasn’t really that much of a surprise when he began to place hasty kisses and nips to Cas’ jaw and collarbone. He found a spot right below Cas’ ear that elicited a gasp that Dean knew would accompany him on late, lonely nights.

“Dean-,” he managed to choke out, already looking pretty fucking wrecked. Dean hadn’t even _touched_ him yet and he was already almost incoherent, “What are you d- _fuck_ \- doing?” Dean really thought Cas couldn’t make sounds anymore amazing than he already had, but _fuck_.

“Payback,” Dean explained as he worked on leaving a bruise on that spot, “You gave me the handprint, I give you hickeys. Fair trade if you ask me,” he stated simply. Cas nodded in understanding before letting out another choked noise. Dean knew he was straining against his jeans, but it was already so good. Once there was a sizeable bruise there, Dean pressed a light kiss to that spot before sitting up in Cas’ lap.

“Okay, I’m gonna try something. Tell me if you like it,” Dean said. Cas gave a nod as Dean ground down on him.

“Oh- _shit_ ,” he groaned, “ _Fuck_ .” He bit his bottom lip at the sensation, and Dean could easily tell it was a positive reaction. Just his already fucked-out look was enough to remind Dean that they needed to speed this up. He managed to maneuver their pants off somewhat efficiently, tossing them on the floor as he deserted his socks. He leaned over Cas once more, grinding on him again. He could feel Cas’ cock through his underwear, and if that wasn’t fucking _hot_  to him? Dean moved his hand down as he cupped it around the outline of Cas’ hard on. Cas let out a strangled moan as he looked down at Dean’s hand, his eyes lidded.

“You like that?” Dean purred, giving him a gentle squeeze, “You’re _sensitive_ ”

“I’m a virgin and more importantly, I’m _ready_ .” Cas growled as he bucked up into Dean’s hand. Dean looked at Cas’ face, seeing his pupils blown with lust. He was biting his lip in a way that turned him on  _far_ more than he thought was possible. Dean slowly moved his hand up before slipping it under the elastic waistband of his underwear. He moved his hand down slowly, purposely drawing it out as long as possible to watch him squirm.

“Just fucking touch me!” Cas barked, grabbing Dean’s wrist and forcing his hand on his cock. Dean was clearly flustered at first. He then swiped his thumb over Cas’ slit, smearing the beading precum over the head of his cock. Cas gasped, gripping the bed sheets tightly.

“You’re impatient, Cas,” Dean commented as he began to slowly jerk him off.

“And if you don’t fucking hurry, I will bend you over the bed and take you right now,” Cas managed to say. His voice was lower than usual, more of a snarl than anything. Dean was tempted to test it, but he could tell that Cas probably would if he kept his pace.

“Okay, I- uh… if I remember right, I have to… _prep_  myself,” he managed to say after far too many pauses. Cas seemed to catch on as he levitated the bag towards them and grabbed the bottle of lube. Dean gave a thankful nod as he opened it and slicked his fingers up before slowly taking his underwear off.

 _"Fuck_ ,” Cas muttered when Dean was finally nude. He had a small smile on his face and some lustful darkness in his eyes, and Dean was _really_  into it. He reached a hand behind him before slowly pushing a finger into his entrance, grimacing at the new sensation. It took a moment of discomfort and some small, unsure movements before Dean began to feel pleasure from it. He ended up fucking himself on his own finger as Cas watched, his bottom lip caught between his teeth. Dean was sure he looked like a mess, his chest heaving and jaw slack. He pushed another finger in slowly, wincing at first. The pain subsided after a few seconds, and Dean was back to trying to open himself up. He experimentally twisted his fingers, letting out an absolutely _wrecked_  moan when his fingertips brushed against his prostate.

“Dean, hurry up. _Please,_ ” Cas begged, exasperated. He was very clearly hard, and Dean could tell he was struggling to not just _fuck_  him.

“I’m not just letting you fuck me unprepared,” Dean huffed. He was still trying to figure out how the hell Cas’ dick was actually going to fit inside of him. Dean wasn’t gay, but he could recognize when someone was huge. Cas fell into that category.

“Fuck it,” Cas finally snapped. He put a hand onto Dean’s ass, his eyes glowing blue as he opened Dean’s hole with his grace.

“Ah shit, Cas! What the hell?”

“You were taking too long,” Cas explained.

“So you’re saying I bought that lube for nothing?” he huffed. Cas shrugged as he grabbed Dean’s wrist, forcing him to wipe his fingers on the bed sheet. Then, Cas was scooting back so he was sitting up and resting against the headboard. He pulled Dean with him before settling, putting both of his hands on Dean’s waist as he guided him to be in an okay position to sink down onto his cock.

“Are you ready?” Cas asked, his eyes glued to Dean’s face. Dean nodded before pausing.

“Condoms-” he began, attempting to shuffle around.

“I’m clean and you are too,” Cas said, tightening his grip and lowering his hands to his hips. Dean groaned at the pleasure-pain of being handled roughly before covering his mouth at the embarrassing sound.

“Takin’ me-,” he choked on his words when Cas positioned the blunt head of his cock right at Dean’s hole, “Takin’ me raw, huh?”

“Shut up,” Cas growled as he began to slowly lower Dean. There was a moment of resistance before the tip of his cock was inside of him. His eyes began to dimly glow blue in his concentration as he caught his bottom lip between his teeth. Dean gasped at the sudden intrusion, still feeling stretched even with his prep. Then again, he had only gotten to two fingers and he wasn’t sure how much Cas had helped.

“Fuck!” Cas exclaimed as he threw his head back when Dean sank down another inch. He hit the headboard with a fair amount of force, and Dean loved seeing him like that. The glow in his eyes was at full power and he was already panting. Dean focused more on Cas than himself, although he felt really fucking _full_ and he definitely liked it.  Dean sat down all of the way when most of the pain had subsided. He was really grateful for whatever angel lube Cas had conjured up because the slide was easy. Cas’ chest was heaving, and Dean _loved_ how sensitive he was. The chill in his bones was already fading at the sight of Cas coming undone. He experimentally ran a finger over one of his nipples, watching Cas’ eyes snap open as he gave a gasp.

“Is that good?” Dean asked with a knowing grin, still not bothering to have actually begun riding him. He simply kept teasing, kept Cas wanting more.

Just how he liked it.

“Shut the fuck up and move!” Cas barked, clearly annoyed. He quickly grabbed Dean’s hips, a grasp that would surely leave bruises. The glow of his eyes and bite of his lip was enough to get Dean moving as he lifted himself in an easy movement. He moved until only the tip of Cas’ cock was in him before sinking back down, letting out a low groan at the movement. It didn’t take long for him to get a steady rhythm as he occasionally pinched or flicked at Cas’ nipples. He cried out whenever Dean did it. Cas watched as Dean’s thighs worked on lifting him and bringing him back down. He let out soft moans and gasps at every movement, staring at Cas.

“Fuck-,” Cas whined as he tightened his grip on Dean’s hips. Dean lived for the sensation as he rode him, running his hands down his chest and all over his body. He felt so unbelievably  _full_ and he’d be lying if he said it wasn’t some of the best sex he’d ever had. Cas, however, seemed to be getting somewhat annoyed. Dean was about to question it when all of the sudden he was being roughly flipped over onto his stomach, his chest against the bed and his ass in the air.

“Holy shit-,” he muttered as Cas roughly pushed in once more, pounding him into the mattress. Dean moaned and squirmed the entire time, gripping helplessly at the bed sheets as Cas handled him roughly, placing a hand against the back of his head and keeping him pinned down. It took a moment before Dean suddenly made a noise somewhere between a moan and a yelp. He arched his back as Cas paused.

“Sorry- did that hurt?” he asked, slowly moving so he wasn’t handling Dean as roughly.

“D- do that again-,” he panted, bucking his hips as Cas nodded. It took a few more thrusts until he found the spot again, watching Dean moan and squirm. He held up a steady pattern, hitting his prostate every other thrust. Dean was unraveling and _quick_ , feeling an unmistakable heat building up in his body.

“Fuck- Cas, I’m close,” he whined. Cas only seemed to speed up in pace, trying to push Dean over the edge. His wish was quickly granted when Cas slammed into his prostate and he let out a strangled yell as he came over the sheets. Cas fucked him through his orgasm, his hips stuttering soon after as he filled Dean, panting heavily as he pulled out of him.

“Jesus Christ-,” Dean panted as Cas used grace to clean them up. He got them both clothed before plopping into bed next to Dean.

“I’m quite sure that he had nothing to do with this,” Cas said on a breathy laugh. “Are you still cold?”

Dean shook his head, “No, I’m not. Thanks,” he said with a toothy grin.

Cas hummed in response, glancing over at the lube and condoms, zapping them into the drawer.

“We’ll have to do this again when you start cooling off once more. You should be fine for a while, however,” Cas nodded. Dean mentally slapped himself when his first thought was to fake his chills.

“Sounds like a plan,” he responded simply.

“I enjoyed that,” Cas stated nonchalantly as Dean felt himself flushing a bit.

“I-I did too,” Dean barely managed to say. Cas nodded before they laid in silence.

Just as Dean started to feel sleep take him over, he heard Cas whisper into the space between them.

“I can’t bear to ever lose you again, Dean. If you need another dose of my grace, pray. I’ll drop anything to get to you.”

Dean’s eyes snapped open at the declaration. Was it possible that Cas’ feelings were as ‘profound’ as his? Oh, well. What did he have to lose by putting it all on the line then? “Your grace is only a small part of the big picture, Cas,” Dean sighed.

Dean’s admission was met with a confused expression, “I _need_ all of you. More importantly, I _want_ all of you. Being with you isn’t a cross to bear for me. You’re family to me, Cas, but I don’t look at you the same way I look at Sam,” he laughed nervously, “Obviously.”

After a silence that seemed to last a lifetime, Cas cleared his throat, “So we can have carnal relations when you’re not craving my- my…”

“Well there are other _cravings_ that aren’t a life or death issue, you know?” Dean was outright laughing by then, much to Cas’ dismay.

Leave it to Cas to make sex sound so mechanical.

Cas gave Dean a genuine smile that he’d only had the pleasure of seeing a handful of times since they met. Cas gave Dean a tentative peck on the lips and breathed, “I would like that very much.”

Dean’s smile was blinding. He closed his eyes with a smirk and basked in his newly-defined relationship with Cas. His _soulmate_. The last thing he heard before he fell asleep was the sound of a keycard in the door and Cas saying goodbye before flying away.


End file.
